digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pique and Beau
What and who? No- it's Pique and Beau. (;3) Pique and Beau are Mario fancharacters created by MsDevin92. These two young girls are best friends, and travel across the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond together, their dream to see the world. ---- Pique Name: Pique Annabelle Dayzee; AKA: Lil' Red, Peeka-Girl, Peek, Peeka-Dayzee (all nicknames used by her best friend, Beau). Age: 17 Gender: Female Birthplace: Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom. Pique was born in scenic little Toad Town, and lived a peaceful, cozy life with her mother and father. Her parents ran a florist shop, which also served as a nursery for Dayzees. Pique grew up playing hide-and-go-seek and tag with the speedy little flowers, and became quite fast as a result. When she was 17, Pique, wanting to see more of the world, bade her parents goodbye and set out on a sightseeing journey of epic proportions. On one of her first stops, in Rose Town, she met and quickly became friends with her soon-to-be partner in travels, Beau. The two have been inseperable ever since. Pique is the younger of the two, although only by a year or so, and sports a much more childlike appearance in comparison to Beau: short and full-faced, with big eyes and curly pigtails, she looks more like a 7-year-old than a 17-year-old to most. She wears a Shy Guy robe and mask she found while exploring Shy Guy's Toy Box, after Mario had cleared General Guy's men out. The 'shy' is certainly fitting, as Pique is very emotional and easily frightened to the point of scaring at her own reflection at times. The only people she's really comfortable with are her parents and Beau; otherwise, she can't stand crowds and is constantly clinging to Beau's side. Whenever someone sees her, she quickly takes cover in the nearest hiding place possible, or hauls tail out of there. She sports a near-permanent blush when her mask is removed...(An unsolved mystery: is she blushing even when she has the mask ON? o.o). In times of danger, Pique relies on her great speed to get away from attackers. Otherwise, she doesn't really know how to fight, although Beau has apparently been teaching her a few tricks. She's good with items and most modes of transportation, and Beau would be (literally) lost without her stellar sense of direction. She carries around an Amayzee Dayzee plushie that she almost never sleeps without. Her secret: she sometimes leaves Beau's company and sneaks off on her own to practice ballet. She likes the color red, chocolate-covered cherries, and 'the Waltz of the Flowers' from the Nutcracker. Pique's name is not only derived from the word 'peek' (as in the phrase 'peekaboo', and her tendency to run and hide), but also from the French word 'pique', a ballet step. ---- Beau Name: Maya LeBeau (AKA: Beau- her preferred nickname-; Miss Maya-gical LeBeau, her alias while performing). Age: 18 Birthplace: Rose Town, Mushroom Kingdom. Beau was born in scenic little Rose Town. She lived a peaceful, cozy life with her mother and father...and, well, she was bored as heck. Wild-blooded and full of wanderlust, Beau frequently snuck off into the Forest Maze while she was growing up, usually getting hopelessly lost or into scuffles with monsters along the way. Feeling boxed-in by her simple little life, she constantly sought a way to make a show of things for excitement and fun. When Pique passed through the area and was cornered in the Forest Maze by a monster, Beau not only saved her, but managed to forge a friendship with her, as well. The two have been travelling together, inseperable, ever since. Beau eventually threw together her tricky talents and showy personality to become a sort of small-time stage magician, mostly to earn money for the two. Beau is the older of the two, and certainly shows it, with a more mature, simple appearance in contrast to Pique's childlike visage. She is taller and more slender, with brown hair she usually pulls back in a ponytail, and blue-gray eyes. She wears a white jumpsuit, black gloves and boots, a harness-like belt to store her various possessions, a short cape, and a top hat. She carries around a Boo mask. Beau is much more confident and brave than the shy little Pique. She's not really scared of most things, and is rather hotheaded, relying on her instincts, although she sometimes dives into things without thinking them through. She is fairly showy and exciteable, as well. She tends to be a bit guarded against strangers (her audience, however, is a different matter), and is extremely warm and caring towards 'Lil' Red', always guarding her when her younger friend is scared. Beau's belt holds all manner of useful gadgets, and her magic is a formidable asset, as well. A long-range fighter, she is a master marksman when it comes to her throwing knives, and her smoke/flash bombs are useful for stunning enemies. Additionally, her top hat holds all manner of mysteries, from boxing gloves to clouds of doves (lulz, poetry. xD; ), and her vanishing tricks leave opponents stunned. For a traveller, she's got a REALLY lousy sense of direction, and could get lost on a one-way street if it weren't for Pique leading her around. Beau likes the colors dark blue and gray, banana nut bread, and the song 'Kick it Into Gear' by Jennifer Paige. Her name is derived not only from the word 'boo' (both a play on the phrase 'peekaboo' and a reference to her mask), but from the French word, 'beau', meaning 'beautiful'. Another name bonus: Beau, being pronounced 'bow', is a reference to Lady Bow, the Boo. (xD)